The Ups and Downs of Nerdy Love
by ImNotHumanNoComment
Summary: A collection of Simonette drabbles for the 100 Themes Challenge.
1. Introductions

**A/N: So... I've been wanting to do this for a while, and now I've finally gotten around to it- the 100 Themes Challenge Writing Prompts!**

**Most of these will be drabbles/drabblets, and updates might be a little slow. Sorry if that irks you... but anyways, let's get started!**

**Disclaimer: All characters mentioned belong to Ross and Janice. I own nothing except the plotlines.**

* * *

_Introduction..._

Looking into his silvery-blue eyes so many years later brought back memories.

Memories of where it all began.

Memories of the hotel in which they were introduced to each other.

Memories of how she rigged the microphones, memories of the friendship that had blossomed afterwards.

She recalled the six chipmunks that had taken the music industry by storm.

And to think it all started with a simple introduction, at a posh hotel.

* * *

**A/N: I think that was the worst thing I have ever written... definitely the shortest. FYI, this is a flashback Jeanette has while looking into Simon's eyes. So... R&R please, no flames please.**

**That's all I got... The next chapters/drabbles in this series will be a ****_lot_**** better, since they'll probably be easier. I got my list from Kathrine Roid's Wordpress ( . ), so go check out her blog if you want to see the list for yourself.**

**See you guys later! -Gwyn**


	2. Complicated

**A/N: Hi. Hello. Ahola. :D I'm writing this before I'm posting the first drabble, so I basically have no idea what you guys think of it. I know the last chapter was really short and terrible (In my opinion), but hopefully this one will be better. And... that's all I got. I'm deleting The Concert, because it's like, the worst thing I've ever written. I'm too humiliated to keep it on my account. Maybe I'll try rewriting/revamping the story later, but for now, I'm deleting it.**

**Once again, all characters, settings, etc. all belong to Ross and Janice. Plot alone is mine.**

* * *

_Why is saying three little words so... complicated? _It was so frustrating, the blue-clad Chipmunk wanted to punch a wall.

He had thought this through over and over, yet he couldn't come up with an answer. And he was known for being able to answer _anything_. He was known for his sharp tongue and wit, but now... He was, undeniably, at a loss of words. He had no idea whatsoever how to tell his best friend that he...

He hardly knew _what_. Of course, when consulting Alvin, he was told it was love. Of course that's what his older brother would say. But was he right? He _did_ get butterflies in his stomach when they hung out... and now, he'd started focusing more on his appearance, just for her.

Okay, maybe Alvin had a point. He had a crush on Jeanette. But how did he tell her? Was he even _supposed _to?

Naturally, Alvin wasn't his first choice for advice. Aside from his teasing manner, his relationship with Brittany wasn't exactly... stable.

But the red-clad imp was all he had.

* * *

Sighing, he looked over from his bed to Alvin's, where he lay texting on his iPhone. _Maybe he's texting Brittany, _he thought.

Coughing, he cleared his throat. "A-Alvin?"

All he received was a pillow, halfheartedly lodged in his direction. Steeling his nerve, Simon tried again. "Alvin!"

He looked up from his phone. "_What?_ Seriously, what do you want?"

The Chipmunk in question coughed again, choking out one word: "Help!"

Alvin smirked. "Oh, the great Simon Seville needs help from his older brother Alvin! Has the Earth stopped spinning?" He gasped dramatically.

Simon scowled. "Don't make this harder than it already is, Alvin."

"Why shouldn't I?" Inquired said Chipmunk.

"Look, how do I tell Jeanette I like her?" He went on as if his brother hadn't spoken.

"Just go to her house, get her alone, and say you have feelings for her. Bing, bang, _done_."

"That's all?"

"Yep."

"Erm... thanks, A-Alvin." Simon nearly choked on the words.

If only he had seen the smirk painted on his brother's face as he ran out of the room, and to the Millers'.

* * *

He waited at the doorbell, moments later. _Maybe this isn't so complicated after all, _he thought as he waited.

* * *

**A/N: So, how did you like that? I hope you guys think that was better than the last one. R&R, no flames as always.**

**Bye for now! -Gwyn**


End file.
